mythicalbeastsrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Judge Ghis
'' '' This page will soon undergo complete overhaul and revampment, as events that have transpired question continuity and have little significance. Judge Ghis is one of the Judge Magisters of the Archadian Empire''. As Judge Magister, he is one of the Supreme Judges in the Imperial Court, and also acts as one of the Supreme Commanders of the Archadian Military. He lead the 8th fleet, commanding it aboard the 'Dreadnought Leviathan', until the fleet's destruction during his attack on Konoha. The Leviathan, however, remains active as his flagship. Ghis is best described as a careerist and a schemer. Appearance Ghis is an older man, with curled gray hair, a lock of it curling over his forehead. Ghis's Judge Magister armor is more distinctive than the other Judges', being gold, white and red instead of black and silver, and his armor is ligher with his arms and legs being comparatively unarmored. Introduction Ghis was the commander of the first Archadian fleet ever encountered by the Alliance. Here, he positioned the fleet in a diplomatic formation, and contacted the command zone with an open video channel. Graciously offering them into the Empire, he remained docile until they stated they had to contact their own command and cut the channel off. Taking offense to this and determining it as a refusal, he set up a blockade around the world and begun invasion, but a planetary shield prevented any fighters from landing. It was only after power was shut down for the shield that the troops landed, finding an empty place; the civilians had teleported to another location. Ghis withdrew his forces from the world, placing a banner of the Empire to show he had conquered the planet. Later on, the 8th fleet encountered the world in which the ninja villages were established. Coincidentally, this was the same world the occupants of the previous planet he conquered teleported to. Once again appearing diplomatic, he offered them a chance to be integrated into the Empire, which was met with open refusal. Organizing his invasion force, the 8th fleet deployed hundreds of fighters and landing craft. These were somewhat repelled by missiles and EMP deployed by the Alliance force; however, the numbers of the fleet eventually overwhelmed the defense system, allowing some troops to be deployed. Maguses then casted a magic shield on the landing zone, protecting the troops and landing craft. However, the alliance and Konoha ninja managed to keep the Empire pushed back, and the alliance even managed to take down several light and medium cruisers. When Sangheili reinforcements came behind the 8th fleet, Ghis, already dwindling in his force, wisely decided to comission the rest of the cruisers to hold back the Sangheili as a sacrifice, deploying all the remainder of the ''Leviathan's fighters and landing craft, and took the Leviathan around the planet and fled the area. His current location remains unknown. Personality Ghis is condescending, and has a high sense of devotion to Archadian Law. Usually, he freely offers other territories a chance to willingly join the Empire, allowing those who do free accomodations and essentials. If they do not, however, he will meet them in combat with swift experiance and devastating strategies that work to crumble his enemies from multiple angles. A skilled strategist, he alone has won 5 territories to the Empire.